A New Legacy
by RasenShuriken445
Summary: Naruto and Hinata had the perfect life. They loved each other, had two wonderful children, and money was no issue. What in the world could've gone wrong?
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boy, I have no idea how some people juggle eight stories at a time. I'm barely managing three. I would like to thank all of my supporters. I couldn't do it without you all. Please enjoy!**

Naruto removed his ANBU faceplate and set it on the table in front of him. He was in a large, circular room with soundproof walls and a tray of torture tools on a metal table set in front of him. There was hushed breathing coming from behind him. He hated interrogation, despite being extremely skilled at it. He, along with his newly-wed wife, Hinata, both eighteen years old, were in the 1st Command Regiment of the Konoha ANBU. He picked up a bottle of scotch and strolled over to the subject, Kabuto Yakushi, a spy for the Akatsuki, the organization they were hunting.  
"Where is Sasori-san?" Naruto asked in a stern voice.  
"You're just a child. You shouldn't be involved in these matters. Go play with your friends." Kabuto said with a smirk. Naruto kicked his chair over and threw a cloth on his face. He began to pour the alcohol on to the cloth. He could hear Kabuto sputtering and coughing. He clenched his fist and struck him in the face for good measure.  
Naruto picked up the chair and took the rag off of Kabuto's face, revealing a swollen cheek and a bleeding tongue. He once again struck him, sending a molar flying across the room.  
"Where is Sasori-san?" Naruto asked once again.  
"Go fuck yourself." He growled. Naruto walked back to the tray of tools and retrieved a heavy, metal tonfa. He walked to Kabuto, smiled, and smashed the tonfa into his patella, effectively shattering the bone. Kabuto screamed and began to whimper.  
"Where is Sasori-san? I will not ask again." Naruto spat.  
"Go fuck yourself." Kabuto barked back. Naruto put his finger on his earpiece.  
"Send her in." A minute later, a woman with bleach blonde hair and a faceplate resembling a cat walked into the room through its only door, which had seven locks and voice-recognition software. She asked Naruto for what reason she had been summoned.  
"He won't answer to physical brutality." Naruto declared. The woman answered,  
"Psychological torture it is." She made a unique hand seal followed by Monkey, Boar, Serpent, and Ram. On the final seal, she whispered,  
"Ninpō: Mind Destruction Jutsu." She pressed the tips of her fingers against Kabuto's forehead and he instantly began to scream. Horrible, mortifying Images were being shown to him. After roughly two minutes, the woman took pity on Kabuto and took her fingers off of his head. Gasping for breath, he said,  
"TENCHI BRIDGE! IM SUPPOSED TO MEET HIM THERE TEN DAYS FROM NOW AT MIDNIGHT!" Naruto smiled.  
"Good. Shall we tie up loose ends?" Naruto asked the woman, who nodded. Faster than a speeding bullet, Naruto slit Kabuto's throat with a kunai. Warm blood cascaded like a waterfall from the wound. He hung his head, and died.  
Naruto and his companion left the room into ANBU's general headquarters. He was greeted by the Hokage, Tsunade, beckoning for answers.  
"How'd it go?" She grumbled.  
"Fine. Sasori-san will be at Tenchi Bridge in ten days at midnight. Kabuto-kun is...in a less than optimal condition." Naruto formally stated.  
"Whatever. You're off for the day. Go home." She shrugged.  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto exited the facility and trumped away to his home. It wasn't very large, but it was cozy. There was a huge hearth, four beautiful bedrooms, three extravagant bathrooms, and backyard training area. There was a balcony that he and Hinata often sat under when they had free time on the second floor. He walked into the house, took off his armor, and laid it on the coffee table. He heard his wife mumbling, so he walked up to the second floor and into their room. There, he saw Hinata, wearing her trademark cream colored jacket and track pants, standing in the middle of the room with a pregnancy test in her hand. The way the moonlight hit her hair and face made her seem even more beautiful, a nearly impossible feat.  
"Hinata-chan? Is there something wrong?" He asked. The ends of her lips curled into a smile.  
"I'm going to leave ANBU, Naruto-kun." She gently said, her hand against her lips.  
"Why?" He asked, startled.  
"Naruto-kun... I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, holding out the pregnancy test, which showed a humongous plus sign on the digital screen. She embraced him and he kissed her on the lips passionately. They spent the rest of the night celebrating. Naruto emptied an entire bottle of champagne by himself and invited their friends over to celebrate. Shikamaru and Temari said they'd made a mistake. Kiba and Tenten agreed. Surprisingly, Sakura and Sasuke walked in and announced their plans to have a child also. The night ended with Naruto holding Hinata in his arms, sprawled across the sofa. While she was sleeping, he smelled her hair and admired the feeling of having someone to hold. After so many years of loneliness and sorrow, he had Hinata, and he was never going to let her go.


	2. Welcome To the New Age

_Seven years later. Hinata and Naruto's twins are beginning their first years at the Ninja Academy. They've named them Minato in honor of Naruto's father and Tsume in honor of Hinata's mother. Naruto has taken the day off from ANBU to attend the ceremony._

Hinata ruffled her son's navy blue, spiky hair while he and his sister hid behind her. They were frightened by the amount of students attending the academy with them. Naruto noticed this and tapped his son on the shoulder.  
"Minato, you're named after the bravest man this village has ever seen, you know?" He asked with a smile.  
"Otōsan, I thought your name was Naruto." Naruto laughed and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Okasan! Who am I named after?!" Tsume exclaimed, tugging on her mother's pant leg.  
"You're named after the most loving mother in the world." Hinata answered.  
"Okasan, I thought your name was Hinata." Hinata giggled and hugged her daughter. Just then, the Hokage began her initiation speech.  
"Good morning. As you know, I am the Godaime Hokage. It is my pleasure to formally thank you for enrolling your children in the Academy, the largest stepping stone in their careers as Shinobi. We wish you the best of luck in your endeavors." She gestured toward the sea of children standing before her. "I do not wish to show favoritism toward any single child, though I would like to specially welcome Minato and Tsume Uzumaki, the son and daughter of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki, the heroes that are spearheading our incredibly successful mission to rid the land of crime. So far, they have captured numerous D-rank criminals, over thirty thousand C-Ranks, seven thousand B-Ranks, five hundred A-Ranks, and almost thirty S-Rank criminals." She began to clap, followed by everyone in the crowd. Minato hid behind his mother while his parents and sister simply waved.  
After the ceremony, Naruto took his family out to lunch at Ichiraku. He sat on Hinata's left and Minato's far right with Tsume on his immediate left.  
"Otōsan, Itachi-kun told me about something called Taijutsu. What is that?" questioned. Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the name Itachi.  
"Don't worry, Naruto. Itachi-kun is Ojisan Sasuke and Obasan Sakura's son." Hinata quietly spoke. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh of relief while Teuchi laid a bowl of ramen in front of each person, giving little Minato and Tsume a lollipop for dessert.  
"Where's my lollipop, Teuchi-san?" Naruto laughed. Hinata giggled at his immaturity. Ayame rolled up a newspaper and softly hit him on the head.  
Subsequent to lunch, when they were all walking home, Minato tapped Naruto on the waist.  
"Otōsan, will you teach me my first shuriken jutsu at home?!" He was teeming with excitement at the question.  
"I don't know." He turned to Hinata. "Can we?" Naruto asked with a puppy dog face, which Minato imitated.  
"Yes." Hinata smiled. Naruto high fived Minato and hugged him while Tsume hung her head. "And I will show you how to use your Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed, which sparked Tsume's interest, widening her dull lavender eyes.  
When they got home, the sun was shining brighter than ever. The cool breeze rolled in with perfect timing, ruining Naruto and Minato's hair. While Hinata went in the backyard with Tsume, Naruto took Minato out to Training Ground Three. There, he found an old training spot with ten targets set up randomly and at different angles.  
"Watch this." Naruto spoke, removing two shuriken from his Ninja Tools pouch. He wound up his throw and released, watching them fly through the air. They connected and hit two totally different targets. One on a tree and the other next to a rock.  
"Woah! Is that what you're teaching me today?" He asked in amazement.  
"No. First, I have to show you how to throw one!" Naruto declared. He handed his son a shuriken, which caused his jaw to drop. He wildly threw the weapon, making it connect with a tree. Naruto retrieved the weapon and tried to explain how to throw it.  
"Okay, good start, but it's kinda like throwing-" He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Not knowing the source, he pankration threw his opponent, drawing a kunai in the process. He looked at the receiver and saw that it was his best friend, Kiba. While helping him up, he whispered in Kiba's ear,  
"Hey, it's my day off."  
"I know. Hokage-sama said it was urgent. A matter of national security." Kiba whispered back. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh before turning to his son.  
"I'm sorry. Otōsan has to work. Maybe when I get home?" Naruto suggested.  
"Please be fast, Otōsan!" Minato exclaimed, hugging his father tightly.  
After they dropped Minato off at the house, Kiba and Naruto walked to ANBU's general headquarters and were greeted by the Hokage barking orders at everyone.  
"Oh, thank god, you're here, Captain Naruto-kun." The Hokage breathed.  
"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but what is so important that I had to leave my child?" Naruto asked.  
"An assassination." Naruto's eyes widened.  
"Who is the target?"  
"The daimyō of the Land of Fire." Naruto almost fell down.  
"Are you insane?"  
"No. He's about to sell his portion of the Land of Fire to Sunagakure. They'll enslave us!" Tsunade smashed her fist into her desk, snapping it in half.  
"Is there anyone else for the job? I have a family, you know." He breathed.  
"No. I'm sending you, Tenten, and Kakashi-kun. You're all S-Level Jōnin, I'm sure you can handle it." Tsunade demanded. Naruto reluctantly accepted the mission and left the facility.

Ten hours later, Naruto was crouched over Tenten's unconscious form. Kakashi sat across from him, his ninken licking his bloody wounds from shrapnel.  
"Goddamn it, Tenten. You almost cost us the mission!" Kakashi angrily whispered at her unconscious form. Naruto felt a few raindrops hit his shoulder. He looked up to see a downpour raining from the sky. "Great. My ninken can't operate in the rain." He snapped his fingers and the dogs dissipated.  
"Okay. What's our plan?" Naruto asked. "I say we take some of Tenten's paper bombs and set them on the pillars supporting the structure." He said, gesturing in the direction of the daimyo's home. "After we hit the guards with some type of genjutsu, we sprint away and detonate the bombs. The structure will come down on top of him."  
"No. Too risky. I say we mask our movements with the sound of thunder and we'll move ever so slowly behind the house. We creep in and kill him. We take the body into the woods, burn it, and then hit the house with a fire release so as to leave no evidence." Kakashi suggested.  
"Fine. Wait. I can use my father's space/time manipulation and teleport straight into the house!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Keep your voice down! And that sounds fine."  
"Let's go!" Naruto whispered, leaving Tenten behind a thick hickory tree.  
Naruto assumed his position roughly a hundred yards in front do the house. He tried for the first time to use his manipulation jutsu. He felt an otherworldly force pull on his navel, yanking him from reality. After a second, Naruto tumbled through the daimyō's cellar, crashing into a wine shelf. Every bottle came crashing down. He heard a guard open the door. He hid behind a barrel and assessed his surroundings. Only a dim light illuminated the room, which meant he had the element of surprise. There were no windows, so there would be no glints of light on his weapons. As the guard set her foot on the last step, Naruto jumped on her and jabbed a kunai into her throat. She struggled for a second, whipping Naruto with her long black hair, before she stopped resisting and let go. He slowly crept up the stairs and pulled the door open ever so slightly. He laid a paper bomb in the door frame in case of any unwanted attackers. He got on all fours and crawled throughout the house, planting paper bombs on doorways, in vases, and even inside a child's room on a nightstand.  
When he ran out of bombs, he flickered back outside, and knocked into Kakashi.  
"Sorry. I'm still getting the hang of this." He apologized.  
"Whatever. Did you kill him?" Kakashi steeled his gaze on a guard approaching their position.  
"No. But this will." He formed the Ram hand seal and whispered,  
"Detonate." Instantly, there was an explosion equal to a hydrogen bomb in front of them. Blood, limbs, and organs scattered across the ground, separated from their owners.  
"FUCK! RUN!" Kakashi screamed. They both sent a clone in the opposite direction and ran for their lives. Along the way, they retrieved Tenten's body and carried her home.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE?" Tsunade screamed in Naruto's face. He slammed his palms onto her desk stood up.  
"NOT ONLY DID YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE SECURITY SITUATION, BUT WE LOST A SOLDIER THAT WAS VITAL TO THE MISSION. WE HAD TO DO IT GUERRILLA STYLE." He shouted back. Tsunade slumped into her chair and covered her eyes.  
"Did you accomplish the mission?" Tsunade groaned.  
"Yes, Hokage-sama. By the way, I would like a full day off tomorrow." Naruto answered.  
"Go home." She snapped. Naruto left without saying goodbye. He ran back to his house, eager to see his family. Along the way, he was intercepted by Rock Lee.  
"Captain Naruto-kun! Please spar with me!" He announced, saluting.  
"Tomorrow! I promise! I'm sorry, I'm just getting home to see my family." Naruto gently responded. "Training Ground Three, noon."  
"Thank you, Captain Naruto-kun! I must get going! I have a class to teach!" Naruto assumed that Lee was referring to the academy as he sped off.  
Naruto knocked on his door and was greeted by Tsume.  
"Otōsan!" She exclaimed, hugging Naruto. He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. He noticed that her straight blonde hair was now past her waist. She had a face just like Hinata's. She also had one of her mother's jackets on. Minato came running after his father.  
"Otōsan! Okasan said that she could beat you in a Taijutsu battle. Is that true?" He exclaimed.  
"Okasan has the best Taijutsu in Konoha!" He announced as Hinata walked into the room. He put his hands around her and embraced her, placing his lips on hers.  
"Eww!" The children said, disgusted. Hinata smiled toward her children before turning to Naruto.  
"Where were you? It's six in the morning." She quietly asked, pressing her head against his chest. He had removed his armor, so all that separated her from his bare body was solid black t-shirt.  
"Mission. Something big." He smiled, keeping his hands around her. He whispered into her ear,  
"We assassinated the daimyō." Hinata gasped and crushed him with a harder hug. He felt her tears hit his chest as she contained her happiness.  
"What's wrong, Okasan?" Tsume asked.  
"Otōsan...didn't eat his vegetables." Hinata answered, pressing her lips against Naruto's.  
"Otōsan! Does that mean we don't have to eat our vegetables?!" Minato asked with excitement.  
"No." Naruto said, a smile across his face. Minato turned to Hinata.  
"Okasan, why don't I have the Byakugan?" He asked, pointing at his sister's eyes and then his own electric blue irises.  
"Because your sister asked for it on her first birthday." Hinata lied, unable to explain the reasoning.  
"What did I ask for on my first birthday?" He asked.  
"You asked for hair like Okasan's." Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's hair, making her blush.  
"I think Okasan has a crush on you!" Tsume exclaimed, poking her mother's blushing cheeks.  
"I think I have a crush on her too." Naruto mumbled, resting his head on Hinata's shoulder. Minato and Tsume began to sing,  
"Otōsan and Okasan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" As they began to spell kissing, Naruto actually kissed Hinata, much to the children's dismay.  
After some light conversation, Naruto asked everyone if they wanted to visit Ojisan Sasuke and Obasan Sakura's house, to which the children readily agreed. At their doorstep, Naruto knocked three times and did a low whistle. As he whistled, Sasuke opened the door and invited them inside. While the children went outside to play, Sakura made tea for everybody and set it on the coffee table.  
"So, how's ANBU going?" Sasuke asked Naruto.  
"Eh. Not very great. We just assassinated the daimyō." Naruto announced. Sasuke wasn't fazed, but Sakura covered her mouth.  
"Good riddance." Sasuke uttered. "I knew that guy was trouble." He smirked while Sakura flicked him on the head.  
"So how is little Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked.  
"He's okay." Sakura responded. "Sasuke-kun is teaching him how to use the fireball jutsu."  
"Really? That's fantastic!" Hinata proclaimed. And so for the next hour or two, they sat and chatted whilst the children played Ninja outside. When noon came around, the Uzumakis thanked the Uchihas and went home. Along the way, when they were walking down an alley between two apartment buildings, a man stopped them all, waving an eight inch knife violently. Naruto immediately deemed him stupid for attacking him in the broad daylight.  
"Empty your pockets or the children get it! And then the wife!" The thief appeared to be in his early twenties. He had scruffy, jet black hair and was almost six feet tall. Naruto, anger soaring through his head at the threat, bared his teeth as he felt his children hide behind him. When Hinata assumed a Gentle Step stance, Naruto told her to take the children home. He reached into his Ninja Tools packet and removed his faceplate, brandishing it to the attacker, who cowered at the sight of ANBU's trademark mask. As he began to run, Naruto used his space/time manipulation and flickered forward, appearing behind the man. He instantly trapped him in a rear-naked chokehold and strangled him until he was unconscious. He dragged the body in front of the police station and left, his children calling him their hero.  
After hours of talking about the Academy and a home-cooked meal of garlic chicken and steamed rice, Naruto and Hinata put their children to sleep. As they were leaving the room, they heard Tsume call,  
"Okasan! Otōsan! Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Minato agreed and repeated the question.  
"Sure." Naruto accepted. He sat on the floor between their beds with Hinata on his lap.  
"There was once a little Ninja named Naruto." Hinata began. "Naruto was considered the worst Ninja in the village. He failed the Genin exam three times and was terrible with Ninjutsu. One day, he had to take the Genin exam for the fourth time, and he actually passed it! The first person he ran to tell was another ninja named Hinata, who had a bit of a crush on Naruto. Luckily, they were assigned to the same Genin team. They had a wonderful year together with their friend Kiba and their Sensei, Kakashi. When they were taking the Chūnin exams, a big, scary man named Orochimaru almost took Hinata away from Naruto, who had grown quite fond of her. Little Naruto saved her from the big, scary man, who was taken to a big, black jail so he could never get out! After the exams, the three spent another five years with each other. When they were all eighteen, Kiba suggested that they take the Jōnin exams. At the ceremony for achieving Jōnin, little Naruto asked Hinata to marry him. She accepted and they were placed in the same unit in ANBU. That year, Hinata left ANBU because she and Naruto were going to have children! After nine grueling months, they had two beautiful children named Tsume and Minato. They lived happily ever after." She finished with a flourish, looking into Naruto's explosive blue eyes. They turned to see the children sound asleep.  
They walked to their room and collapsed on the bed. Hinata climbed on top of Naruto and kissed him deeply. He put his hands on her lower back and rubbed her body. Hinata suddenly pulled away.  
"Naruto, do you love me?" She asked, breathless.  
"More than anything in the world." He said, pulling her back in. After another minute, she pulled away again.  
"Am I pretty?"  
"You're drop-dead gorgeous." Naruto responded, sitting up and putting his hands on her red cheeks.  
"Naruto?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes?" He asked, contemplating why she was asking those questions. If anything, he believed he was below her.  
"Why did you choose me? You could've had any girl in the Academy, yet you chose the shy one. Why?" She questioned, hugging him.  
"Well. I can't put it simply. You gave me this feeling in my stomach like there was war going on in my body. When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I talked to you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." He muttered, fixing his eyes on Hinata, who once again began to kiss him with renewed passion. She took off her jacket and pressed her body against him.  
After an hour of kissing and touching, Hinata sat on Naruto's lap as he sat up and grabbed his arms. She put them on her chest, saying it kept her warm. Almost instantly, Hinata fell asleep. Naruto was awake for another hour before he followed suit, his head resting on her shoulder and his hands resting on her breasts.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to a still-sleeping Hinata. He slowly moved and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He began to make bacon and eggs for his wife. While he was setting the egg timer, he heard Minato come out of his room. He turned to say good morning, but was interrupted by his son saying,  
"Wow, Otōsan! You're ripped!" He said, pointing at his father's six pack abs. "What's that on your stomach?" Minato asked, noticing the Eight Tetragram Seal on Naruto's abdomen.  
"Erm...it's a tattoo!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"I want one!" Minato shouted, running to his room and coming back with a black marker. "Can you give me a tattoo, Otōsan?" He asked, giving Naruto the marker.  
"I'm no good at drawing, but I know someone who is." Naruto said, putting the marker in his pocket "We'll visit him today."  
"Okay! I love you!" Minato proclaimed as he went into his room. Naruto noticed that he'd almost burnt the eggs. He took them off and set the meal on a plate. He walked into his room with a fork in one hand and the plate in the other.  
He laid on the bed and shook Hinata awake. When she saw the bacon, she immediately sat up and grabbed the plate. They spent the morning in bed together. At around 11:30, Naruto alerted Hinata that he had to meet Rock Lee and then take Minato to Sai.  
"Okay! Have a great day! I love you!" She shouted as he and Minato walked out of the house.

Naruto stood in a readied stance as he and Lee began to spar. He instantly used the Shadow Clone Technique followed by a Substitution. He saw Lee had grown faster, whirling through hundreds of clones in seconds. Naruto thought to himself.  
"Hmm. He's incredibly fast, so Taijutsu's out. I'm not very good with genjutsu. He's very respectful, right?" Naruto's lips curled into a smile as he devised his plan. He took out a kunai and dragged it across his arm, blood pouring from the wound. He then jumped down and landed on all fours. He shouted,  
"Lee-san! Help me! Get me to a hospital!" He then used another Substitution and hid in a bush.  
"Yes, Captain Naruto-kun! It's been an honor sparring with you!" Lee said as he sprinted over. As Lee knelt over Naruto's clone to pick him up, Naruto hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. He sat him up against a tree as he took Minato and left.  
An hour later, Naruto found Sai hanging out in front of a well.  
"Ojisan Sai!" Minato exclaimed as he ran to Sai, who hugged the youngster. "Will you give me a tattoo just like Otōsan's?" He asked, lifting up his shirt.  
"Naruto-kun, you have a tattoo?" Sai asked. Naruto raised his shirt, exposing his Eight Tetragram Seal. "Oh. Sure." Sai removed a paintbrush and an ink well from his bag and went to work. He moved with blurring speed as drew. After roughly a minute, he moved away, revealing an exact duplicate of the seal of Minato's chest.  
"Yay!" Minato shouted, running around.  
"Thank you, Sai-san." Naruto breathed.  
"You're welcome." Sai leaned in. "I heard you assassinated the daimyō. How'd it go?"  
"Bad. The mission was accomplished, but Tenten almost fucked it up. I think she's in critical condition right now." Sai jumped up.  
"Then I'll go visit her, it was nice seeing you!" Sai waved as he sprinted off. Naruto picked up Minato and gave him a piggyback ride.  
"Come on, youngster, let's go home." Naruto trudged off. Along the way, he showed his son that he could walk on water.  
When they were home, Naruto went outside to see Hinata helping Tsume with her Byakugan.  
"The Byakugan has a sort of three hundred sixty degree vision. The is only a very small blind spot right behind your head. So if people were to strike from any other direction, you'd be able to sense and deflect it." Hinata explained. Naruto removed one of his kunai and threw it at her as hard as he could. Despite the speed, Hinata caught it without even looking. She turned around and greeted Naruto with a hug and kiss before turning back to Tsume, who stood in complete amazement.  
"Okasan! You must've been the best kunoichi in Konoha!" She squealed, her long hair blowing over her face.  
"Not necessarily." Hinata blushed.  
"When we were children, Okasan beat a kid who was considered a genius and unbeatable in under two minutes in the Chūnin exams!" Naruto complimented.  
"Really?" Tsume asked.  
"Yep." Naruto answered. Just then, there was a scream from inside their house. Naruto sprinted inside and found his son in the fetal position in a corner, clutching what looked like a piece of wood. Naruto slid on his knees and hugged his son, telling him it was okay. He removed what was in his son's hands and gasped. In his palm, was the head of puppet.


	3. You'll See Me Again

"Well, you came at a good time." Tsunade mumbled, her hand on her chin. "We've got another tip that he's gonna be in the Land of Tea at an old citadel in about..." She took out a file and skimmed through it. "Two days."  
"Get a team together! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, his fists clenched, fingernails digging into his palms.  
"We can't. Too risky. If we were to mess it up, we'd demolish the Land of Tea." She mumbled, her eyelids fluttering closed. Naruto made a growling noise before leaving.

**"THEY DID WHAT?!"** Kiba roared, standing up out of his seat in the middle of the lunch room.  
"They went for my family, Kiba-kun." Naruto whispered.  
**"WHAT THE FUCK?! SOMEONE'S GONNA GET IT!"** Kiba put his fist through the hardwood table.  
"That's the spirit. I need three more people." Naruto mumbled to himself. He walked over to the Mission Room and looked for Kakashi, who was reviewing the basics of kenjutsu with some recruits. Naruto walked up to him and interrupted the class.  
"Get your stuff. Were leaving in twenty minutes. Land of Tea. Pack for combat. Possible interrogation." Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear. He nodded before addressing the class,  
"I'm sorry. I have important matters to attend to. Please, train."  
After a couple of minutes, Kakashi walked back to Naruto, carrying a drawstring backpack.  
"Good. We just need two more people."  
"How about Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun? A medical nin and an attack nin. It's the perfect setup." Kakashi suggested.  
"Fine. Kiba-kun, can you round them up? Well get someone to babysit their kid." Naruto asked. Kiba ran off.  
Ten minutes later, the five man group sat on a bench at the Konoha gate. Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba were sharpening their kunai on a whetstone whilst Sakura and Sasuke were talking. Just as they were about to set out, Hinata came running toward Naruto. She embraced him and kissed him deeply before saying,  
"I love you. Come back safe?" She pleaded.  
"I'll come back with that asshole's head on a pike." Naruto responded.  
"Fair enough." She smiled before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.  
"I remember when you two were scared to look each other in the eye. Now, it's like you're gonna start having sex right in front of us at any moment." Kakashi sighed.  
"Fuck you. Let's go." Naruto spat. He began to run forward, his mind consumed by anger.

After two days of hiking, the group finally came in front of an old fortress that was covered by moss and had an eerie, dark feel to it. Its structure was predominantly grey cobblestone, but there were white marble pillars near the entrance. They walked inside and set up camp on a watchtower so they wouldn't be seen too easily. Naruto placed Chakra Sensor Tags on each corner of the fort.  
Four hours subsequent to their arrival, Sakura reported that there had been a Chakra signature coming from the North side of the citadel. Kakashi went scouting and said that he'd spotted a large scorpion-like creature approaching. Naruto discussed a plan.  
"Okay, Kakashi-san, I want your ninken in all key points of the structure to sense any unwanted visitors. You yourself are going to be with me at the entrance. Kiba-kun, take West side. Sasuke-kun, take East. Sakura-chan, stay here and watch. If anyone gets injured, you know what to do." Everyone assumed their positions and waited, eager for a good fight.  
About five minutes later, the creature strutted in through the main entrance. It's face was covered by a black cloth, so no one was able to see its whole face, but it's eyes were black and had no eyelids. Its skin was a deep tan. It knelt down and was silent for three minutes. It began to glow a dull red, escalating to a vibrant shade in a considerably short amount of time.  
**"GET THE FUCK DOWN!"** Kakashi roared, forcing Naruto down as the creature exploded in a fiery blaze. After the dust settled, a boy no older than fifteen was standing in the middle of the floor, two puppets dangling in front him. One had red hair and a blank face, but the other was apparently meant to resemble the Yondaime Hokage.  
"You fucker, Sasori!" Naruto screamed, guessing the identity of the attacker.  
"I knew I'd earn a reaction out of you." Sasori responded, his face devoid of emotion. Sakura jumped at Sasori, her eyes contorted with rage, her clenched fist engulfed in Chakra. She tried to strike, but ended up hitting his Yondaime puppet, breaking it into splinters.  
"Aw. I liked that one. You'll pay." Sasori said, still showing no emotion. He made a flicking motion with his hand, sending his other puppet at Sakura at an alarming speed. When it was about two feet away from Sakura it suddenly stopped, as did she. Naruto looked closer and saw that there was a blade coming out of the puppet's arm. Sakura began to cough up blood.  
**"NOOO!"** Sasuke roared, forming a Chidori in his palm. He stormed at Sasori and shoved his hand through his stomach. Sasori showed absolutely no pain as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulled it out of his abdomen, and twisted it. Sasuke jumped back, whimpering in pain. Suddenly, he began to laugh.  
"Wow. What an ironic twist. This jerk off broke my wrist." Sasuke was laughing hysterically at this point.  
"What do we do?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kiba jumped over and joined the conversation. Sasori patiently sat, running his fingers through his puppet's hair.  
"Well, I'm thinking we use that hole in his stomach." Kiba suggested.  
"Too close for comfort." Kakashi stated. "How about we tire him out?"  
"Good idea. Let's just all barrage him with the Kunai Storm jutsu." Naruto finished Kakashi's thought.  
"Let's see what he can do!" Kiba declared, jumping back to his original position.  
Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it, forming Monkey as it left his hand. He shouted,  
"Ninpō: Kunai Storm jutsu!" in unison with his comrades. Instantly, thousands of kunai filled the air, forming a black cloud of metal. There was a clanging as they came close to Sasori. After a minute, the noise settled and everyone saw Sasori, without a scratch, surrounded by kunai.  
"Fuck." Naruto muttered. He saw Kiba jump at Sasori, clearly not thinking of Sakura's mistake. He moved in a blur as he and Akamaru launched a full-scale barrage at him. Sasori easily deflected all of his attacks with his puppet. When Kiba was done, he stood, panting, Akamaru behind Sasori.  
"Hmm. I didn't think I had to kill somebody. Except for the pink bitch, I really didn't like her." Sasori laughed, gesturing toward Sakura's unconscious form, which Sasuke was now holding, sobbing into her stomach.  
Naruto felt rage overtake his emotions with the last statement. He jumped at Sasori, Rasengan in hand. He didn't go for Sasori, rather his puppet, which he realized too slowly. It was torn to shreds by the jutsu. Sasori simply removed a scroll from his pocket.  
"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, especially on you brats, but I-" he was interrupted by Kiba shouting,  
**"FANG OVER FANG!" **Kiba himself didn't move, but Akamaru came forth from behind Sasori, smashing into his chest. When the dust settled, Sasori looked down at the hole in his chest, most of his torso missing. He slumped down onto his knees and said,  
"D-Deidara-san, I was h-hoping to s-see you again." He fell over, his eyes closing for the last time.  
"Sorry." Kiba suddenly said. "That scroll seemed creepy as fuck." Naruto ran over and hugged Kiba.  
"You did it! You dumb teme!" He exclaimed. Naruto walked over to Sasori's body and removed another kunai from his packet. He proceeded to dig it into Sasori's neck, expecting to meet bone or tissue. Instead, there was a clunk of metal on wood.  
"What the fuck?" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Sasori's head from under his cheekbones and pulled, ripping his head off with ease. He casually tossed the head aside. "The fucker himself was a puppet."  
**"COME ON!"** Sasuke screamed from the entrance. **"BURN THE BODY AND LETS GET OUT OF HERE! SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO DIE."** Naruto turned around to see Kakashi already disposing of the corpse. They set out with that, sprinting back to Konoha.

**"FUCK YEAH!**" Tsunade wooed, her hand on Sakura's wound, a green aura engulfing her hand. "She'll be fine, by the way." She said, pointing at Sasuke. "So, you killed an S-Rank criminal. That's pretty badass. What do you say the reward should be, Captain Naruto-kun?"  
"Kiba-kun deserves a Medal of Honor. We all deserve another day off." He responded.  
"Even though I didnt assign this mission? Done. Go home. As for Kiba-kun, for outstanding battlefield fortitude and acts of valor in the face of death, I present you, Inuzuka Kiba, with a Congressional Medal of Honor." She proclaimed, handing Kiba a small golden medallion. He thrust his fist in the air before setting out.  
Naruto rushed back to his house, desperate to see his family. The afternoon sun was shining bright and the cloudless sky showed no sign of changing. He knocked on his door, which was opened by Tsume.  
"Otōsan! Okasan, Minato-kun, Otōsan is home!" She squealed, grabbing her father's right leg, followed by Minato hugging his left. He kissed them and hugged them, saying hello, before turning to Hinata, who was on the staircase leading to the second floor, looking at him with a shell-shocked expression. He followed her line of sight and saw a narrow, deep gash along his right arm, which he guessed he'd sustained during the battle.  
"It's fine. Sakura-chan cleaned it. It should be gone in a day or two." He said, rushing to her. She jumped into his arms and he dipped her down, placing his lips on hers. He felt her shove her tongue in his mouth. He hesitantly accepted, intertwining it with his own. He felt her wrap her legs around him as she touched his face, tears streaming down her own.  
"Did you miss us?" She asked through coughs and sniffles.  
"Every step of the way." He responded, holding her against him. He felt tears well up in his own eyes as he set her down, still refusing to let her go.  
"How did it go?" Hinata asked, pressing her face against his chest.  
"We got him." He softly replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Great! By the way, we have dinner with Shikamaru-san and Temari-chan tonight. Just us, not the kids." She softly said, holding his hand and leading him up the stairs. She led him into their room and shut the door. She looked back at him, a lustful gleam in her eyes. She jumped onto him, making him fall on to the bed. "I've been waiting so long for you to get home." She quietly said, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away to respond while removing his shirt.  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I took so long, but where did the tongue come from? We've never done that."  
"Don't mind that." She hastily responded, once again beginning to French Kiss him. They stayed like this for a minute before Hinata pulled away, staring into Naruto's lust-filled eyes, and removed her top, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly.  
"Really? I'm your husband, and I still have to deal with the bra? I mean, it seems pesky. Let me help." Naruto mumbled, reaching behind Hinata, who didn't resist as he unhooked the link between her bra straps, exposing her 38D breasts. "That's more like it." Naruto muttered, once again kissing Hinata while putting his hands on her chest.  
After a minute of this, the doorknob jiggled, causing the lovers to fall off of the bed. The door opened, revealing Tsume, who gasped.  
"Otōsan! Were you hurting Okasan?" She asked, pressing her hand against her mouth.  
"No!" Hinata exclaimed, her hands covering her breasts. "He was just...giving me a laying down hug." She breathed, her cheeks flushed with red.  
"Oh. Well, Ojisan Shikamaru and Obasan Temari are here." Tsume squeaked before leaving the room. Hinata threw on a bra and blouse while Naruto reluctantly pulled his shirt on, disappointed by the unfortunate turn of events.

"So, cock blocked by your own children? That's low." Shikamaru laughed, his arm around Temari. They were in a luxurious restaurant called Mange Ishizo, which was buzzing with activity and people. Thankfully, they were in the VIP section, due to Naruto's ANBU status and Hinata's honorable bloodline.  
"Yep. I'm pretty sure we were going to go all the way. Were you down?" Naruto asked Hinata, who gently nodded.  
"Eh. It's not like you won't have plenty of other chances to do it anyway." Temari laughed, straightening her waist-length, dirty-blonde hair.  
"What?" Naruto shakily asked.  
"What? You guys have sex, like, once a year or something?" She chuckled. Naruto and Hinata simply remained quiet.  
"No way. Seven and half years you've been married, and you've only had sex seven times?" Shikamaru coughed.  
"Is that not a large number?" Hinata quietly asked. Temari leaned in and whispered,  
"We have sex once a week. At least." She scooted back, her face a dull hue of red.  
"At least?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Shikamaru nodded. "I wouldn't be opposed. I mean, it did feel wonderful every single time. How about for you?" Naruto asked Hinata.  
"You played my body like an instrument." She declared, looking into Naruto's eyes.  
"That was deep." Temari laughed. Just then, the hostess came with their food.  
After they all finished their meals, Naruto and Hinata bid the Nara's good night and walked home, Naruto carrying Hinata, her arms around his neck. When they arrived home, the children were already in bed. They hadn't realized how long they were gone. They walked up to their room and collapsed, Hinata laying on Naruto's chest.  
"Good night, Hinata. I love you." Naruto breathed as he relaxed and embraced sleep.


End file.
